Breaking the Habit
by Vizalin-Druidess
Summary: When tragedy strikes Draco, he has no one to turn to. With a strange twist of events, Hermione may end up being the one to help him. Can he see past her being a Muggle-born? Can they both break the habit of hating each other?
1. Struggling with Expectations

_Disclaimer – Of course Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do any spells. The only things that belong to me are the characters Vizalin and Spark.   
  
Before you read – The main point of this fanfiction is to see if it's possible to have a Hermione/Draco relationship. At heart, I'm actually a very strong believer in Hermione/Harry, but you never know.. I might just break the habit! Read on._**  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Struggling With Expectations**  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione - the trio. Harry's perfect little gang. All three of them being prized Gryffindor members.

Draco hated them. Always prancing about. Dumbledore's little pets. Just because of them, no one saw him. Draco was invisible.

Now he had to suffer another year with their excelling while hanging around with his group of idiots.

He knew very well that Greg, Vincent, and Pansy were stupid. It was like a label on their heads. What was he supposed to do, though? Suddenly talk to Potter and hang out with him? Nonsense.

As he walked up to the train that took him to and from Hogwarts, though, it didn't seem as bad a fate as staying home. At least he'd be able to escape his father. Then the stupidity of his 'friends' to get orders and patrol around, he thought.

Stepping onto the scarlet express, he spotted Potty, Mud-blood, and Weasel. He had to say _something._

"Hey, Potter! Going to sit with any werewolves, lunatics, or weasels this time? If you don't, it'll be a first!"   
Potter and Weasley clenched their fists, the Weasel's ears turning bright red, but Granger muttered, "Don't bother with him."   
Right. Don't bother with him. No one does. Stupid muggle-born. What was her business stopping them? Or hanging around them at all, for that matter? She could do better.

Draco shook his head. He hated it when he got stupid thoughts like that. He carelessly threw his luggage into a cmpartment that Pansy, Greg, and Vincent were inside.

"Oof. Hello, grumpy ol' Drakkie!" Pansy chimed, shrugging off the large suitcase. She jumped up and outstretched her arms for a hug.

Draco looked at her, disgusted. She frowned, stuck out her lower lip, but at least she had dropped her arms t her side. Good, Draco thought. Pudgy, blond girls weren't his type. He liked brunettes.

"We need to report to the Prefect compartment. Let's go," he replied in greeting, acting as if he didn't even notice her being upset.

He walked away, Pansy following. They both entered the compartment, and looked around. The Prefects' compartment was enchanted to be much larger when you stepped in - it was easy to see why. Weasely and Granger were sitting next to each other, Padma Patil on his left, and all the other Prefects scattered here and there. There were eight new fifth year Prefects - including another Weasley, then a mousey-haired boy, and some blond Ravenclaw called Loony Lovegood.  
"Eww! Do I have to sit by that?" Pansy exclaimed, pointing at Granger. She rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Oh, shut up, Pansy," Draco groaned. Did he always have to embarrass him? He took a seat by Granger, then Pansy plopped next to him, looking offended but pleased she actually didn't have to sit by her.

Draco looked around. Her - no, Granger, he told himself, was silently smirking.

"Wonder who the new Head Boy and Girl are," she said aloud airily, sounding as if she was really just talking to herself.

"Heard it was Vizalin Druidess and Spark Anderson," Draco replied mindlessly. Pansy gaped at him.

Hermione snorted, "Are you serious? They're going to be at each other's throats constantly."  
"I know," Draco ended the brief conversation as the two very furious Heads entered.

  
Later, when lying in bed at the end of the day, Draco smiled - genuinely smiled. He held a conversation with someone who's IQ was more then their height in inches. Nor was she cruel and judging like his father. Even if she was a muggle-born, he had to admit she was smart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**_Author Notes – I'm so nervous! This is my first fanfic to be posted here.. please review! I want to know if my writing is any good!_**


	2. Confession

_Disclaimer - Nope. I don't own Harry Potter, or his buds, or his enemies. Ain't that a shame? Oh, but Druidess and Anderson are mine, along with the plot. I'll beat you down with a stick if you steal either.  
  
Pre-Author Notes - This chapter is about double of what the previous chapter was. Sorry 'bout that, but I just couldn't cut it in half! Also, please know that *~*~* means it switches view. The views are between Hermione and Draco. Read on!_**  
  
Chapter Two - Confession**

For the next couple weeks,Draco acted like his normal pratty self. But never towards Granger. They had their own silent respect for each other.

Draco slipped back into remembering how stupid his friends were and how cruel his father was. Events from the previous summer ran through his mind. He cringed.

Sitting in the middle of potions class, Draco zoned out for the first time in a very long time. That is, in Potions.

"Draco?" Snape said his name.

"What did you say, sir? Sorry, I couldn't hear you," Draco lied smoothly.

With a sigh, Snape repeated, "I said you're paired with Granger."  
Draco's jaw dropped. What was he supposed to say? He peered at the board. It read one word: Veritaserum.

Minutes later, Draco and Hermione were stirring their cauldrons.

"Well, we were wrong about Druidess and Anderson," Hermione commented, trying to make talk.

"I don't care," Draco said, the words coming out harsher then he meant for them to be.

Hermione fell silent. Draco was thankful. Keeping up an image was getting difficult.

  
A couple minutes of stirring, and they stopped. They poured some of the potion into vials - two for each of them. Then, four vials were shining with silvery liquid.

"You want to go first, or me?" Hermione inquired nervously.

Draco shrugged, "You can go."  
She picked up one of his potions, and reluctantly gulped it down. Draco surveyed her as she fell into some sort of trance. She wouldn't remember anything.. so he asked to his heart's content.

"What's your opinion of me?"  
"You're very intelligent, normally a big prat, and not too bad looking."  
Draco lifted an eyebrow at her last comment. He didn't think she was too shabby, either. "What's your goal in life?"  
"To excel."  
"What's your deepest desire?"  
"To find true love."  
Hermione rubbed her head - a sign she was no longer entranced. Draco was slightly disappointed... he wanted to ask a little further. Then he realized it was his turn. Just dandy.

*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at him awkwardly, wondering what he asked her. Probably personal things. No mercy.

He took a gulp of her potion, and his gray eyes clouded over.

"What do you think about me?"  
"You're a clever muggle-born who hangs around those who don't deserve you... You're also a bit pretty."  
Hermione blushed. She didn't think she was pretty. Snapping out of it, she reminded herself she had limited time.

"Who do you love?"  
"No one. Everyone I have loved, or will love is dead. Or I can't touch them."  
"What's your most secret and darkest sorrow?"  
"The death of my mother."  
  
Hermione looked shocked. His mum? She had no idea she was dead. After all, it wasn't in the Prophet. Draco was starting to come back to himself, and he started to realize the look on her face. He looked at her curiously, then ferociously.

"What did you ask, Mudblood?" he exclaimed furiously. Herione shook her head and glared at him.  
"So that's what it boils down to, Malfoy? I'm nothing but a Mudblood to you?" she asked sharply, hiding the fact she was hurt.  
"You were never anything more!" he yelled impatiently, drawing the attention of nearby pairs.

Hermione felt enraged, like she was slapped in the face. She got up and left the class. Stupid Malfoy.. why did she care what he thought?

When she reached the Great Hall, she looked at the tables. There were House Elves hoisting lunch onto the tables, and Hermione frowned. First Draco - no, Malfoy, she corrected herself, and now this. It didn't seem nearly as important, though.

Dobby caught sight of her, "Miss! Miss! Hello, Miss! Why are you not in class?"  
"I left," she muttered in response, not really answering his question.

"Dobby thinks his old Master did, too," Dobby pointed behind her.

Hermione turned around and spotting Draco jogging up to her. She growled and walked away swiftly without so much as a 'good-bye' to poor confused Dobby.

*~*~*  
  
Draco shoved his ex-House Elf out of the way. It made him feel a bit better, but it still was no help as he went after Her- no, Granger.

He snatched her wrist and spun her around. "What did you ask? What's your problem!?"  
"What's _my _problem, Malfoy? What about yours?" she shot back at him.

"My problem... I don't have problems, Granger," he said defiantly, and released her wrist. He didn't think any of them were _that_ bad, anyway.

"Oh? So your mum dying was nothing to you?" Granger snapped, now looking more upset then hurt.

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He backed away from her, as if she was contagious, then growled, "That's none of your business." He left her standing alone near the doors to the Great Hall as he stormed to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Hermione turned it all over in her mind. How did his mother die? Why wouldn't he tell her? She wanted to know the secret behind the story.

Unable to stand the mystery any longer, she sprung up from under her covers in her PJs, then slipped down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone had gone to bed already. Good, she thought.

Hermione cautiously peered around corners as she avoided teachers. She nearly stepped on Mrs. Norris, but she was preoccupied chasing after some sort of rodent.

When she reached the Owlery, however, she knew instantly she wasn't alone. Standing by the window, the moon casting their shadow, was someone she knew - someone she didn't want to see right now - Draco.

He turned around to face her, and she could barely see him squint at her.

"Granger?" he whispered.

"I have a name, Draco," Hermione replied. "It's not Granger."  
He seemed to have disregarded her comment, "What are you doing here?"  
"Walking. Thinking."  
  


*~*~*

Draco nearly asked about what, but he already knew. Instead, he questioned, "Why?"  
"I don't know," the answer came. She hesitated, then inquired, "How did she die?"  
He took a deep breath. Draco knew this was coming. After his long intake of air, he began on how he came home from school last summer and his mother wasn't waiting for him outside as normal.

"When I came into the house, I heard sobbing. My father came out of the other room. He screamed about how I was a failure, a disgrace to the family name.  
"Then he told me I didn't deserve to be a Malfoy. That he should teach me a lesson. My mother came in - she was beaten, and bleeding - and she told him to stop. I couldn't stand it.. she was so delicate.. He hit her, and I hit him, punched him, screamed at him.. but he -"  
Draco took a shuddering breath. He didn't want to go on. It was too painful to go back to. Closing his eyes, he recalled and told her about how his father had cursed him with Crucio against the wall and how he had laughed so coldly. Maliciously, he had taunted him and told him to watch.. then he had said two words, and with a flash of green light, his mother had died. She had tears in her eyes, and looked at Draco as if she was sorry. He bit his lip, feeling some of the pain leave him after finally telling someone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Draco just seemed to realize it was her he had told. She was almost like a total stranger to him.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she could see him struggle with tears. Her voice quivered as she repeated, "I'm so sorry."  
Suddenly, on impulse, she reached out and embraced Draco. She could feel his lack of response, but she could care less. She breathed in time with him. There were so many emothions bubbling inside of her that she had to express them somehow. She felt Draco raise his arms slowly, then wrap them around her small frame.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco had no idea what overcame him. He gave in to her outbreak and felt himself return her hug.

When she pulled away, he was almost sorry he had to let go of her. But it was for the better, he decided. He had to get this out of his head.  
He seemed to suddenly take in what just happened. Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin, son of a Death Eater, had just hugged a common, Muggle-born girl.

She looked as if she was struggling with what to say, "What can I do?"  
Trying to get back to his old self, Draco snarled, "Nothing." He left the Owlery, sweeping past Hermione. What did she want? There must have been a reason for her kindness.. there was no such thing as kindness without a price. Then, he slapped himself mentally. Why did he tell her?!  
  
But that was a question he couldn't answer.


	3. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Nope.. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, etc. aren't mine. *sob sob* Oh well. At least this plot is!  
  
Notes: Sorry!!!! This chapter took super long! My computer died and we had to completely restart it, and then I um *cough cough* got 3 D's on my report card and was forced to have practically no computer time. And the dumb site wouldn't accept this!! GRRR!! *coughs again* anyway..  
  
Notes (Related to the Story): This time, the views are switching between Hermione/Ron and Harry/Draco. "Why Ron and Harry?" Because.. they're noticing weird stuff happening.. duh.. ;)   
  
Warning: Yeah, I know you're tired of reading all this! Oh well! I just wanted to warn you, there's mild swearing in this chapter. It's not too bad, but it's scattered in here. Okay, I can finally say it.. Read on!!  
  
Chapter Three - Suspicion  
  
Hermione was increasingly irritable for a while.. especially at breakfast the next day.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, why weren't you at dinner last night? Or even down in the Common Room all night?" Ron asked, then stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth.  
  
"Reading," she replied matter-of-factly, even if it was a lie.  
  
Harry made a face which told her flatly he didn't believe it. "C'mon, even we know you don't read that much."  
  
"I was reading! What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, 'Mione, it's just that we're worried 'bout you. I mean, you've been acting.. wierd lately," Ron said inbetween chomps of food. However, he was eating slower then usual this morning, which made what he was saying understandable.  
  
Hermione snarled, "I have not been acting differently!"  
  
"Well -" Harry began.  
  
Hermione interrupted him, "What would you know about the way I act, anyway? You don't care!"  
  
As she left the Great Hall in a huff, Ron called after her with a full mouth, "'Mione!"  
  
Hermione couldn't explain it. She had been so moody lately.. and touchy wheneverr certain topics came up. During Charms class, for example, when Pavarati inquired why Hermione left Potions yesterday, she snapped in response, "It's none of your business!" and sent her toad flying against the wall.  
  
Hermione didn't come down to lunch. Instead, she hid out at the Library, hoping no one would find her. Thankfully, no one did - except one person. They said nothing to her, however. Instead, they just sat behind a book like she did, and thought. That person was Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at lunch, Ron and Harry were quiet. They weren't sure what to say - besides, they were busy thinking. Then, Ron was the one to bring it up, "Why do you think Hermione's been acting funny?"  
  
"We've got to think about it. When did she start acting weird?"  
  
"Probably when we got to Hogwarts. Maybe she's hiding something?"  
  
Harry paused, and chewed the rest of his bite. "Of course."  
  
Both were silent again. Ron chewed quietly for once, and Harry bit his own tongue, ignoring his scar, (which was prickling slightly), and thought about when she acted differently. The day after they came. Yesterday. Today.  
  
"Wait - she left during Potions, remember?" Harry interjected suddenly.  
  
Ron nodded, and answered, "Yeah, then Malfoy left."  
  
"Malfoy!" they exclaimed together.  
  
Rubbing his head, Harry wondered, "But why Malfoy? I mean, what does he have to do with this?"  
  
"The veritaserum. Maybe she remembered him asking something really bad," Ron suggested.  
  
He shook his head. Harry couldn't see that, "No. Malfoy knows his potions.. so he wouldn't have messed it up so she could remember."  
  
Ron sighed, "True."  
  
They spent the rest of lunch in silence.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco had spent the majority of the time in thought.. why had he flared up? He always answered the same thing - because he was talking to the Queen of Mudbloods, Hermione Granger! But he knew differently.  
  
It was because he wanted to keep up with his image. Draco Malfoy, the "King of Slytherin". He who hates all muggles, Mudbloods, and Squibs. Especially anyone in Gryffindor.  
  
He groaned inwardly - why did he have to have such a stupid title? That was before this summer, anyhow. A single event had changed it all.  
  
Now he always felt longings to just give it all up, be a completely different Malfoy. But he knew he could never do that. After all, to be a Malfoy is to be the same.  
  
He was thrown out of his thoughts as he crashed into someone while walking away from the tables at dinner. Looking at the ground, he saw who it was - Hermione.  
  
At first, he thought of just growling, 'Watch where you're going, Mudblood', but he couldn't. He wanted to help her. But they.. Damn them! He thought suddenly. He put out his hand for her to grab. What did he care what they thought, anyway?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at his hand oddly. Was he joking? Some stupid, malicious prank? She didn't care. On the contrary, she liked it. Taking his hand, she got back onto her feet. She looked into his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
Draco said nothing. By the expression on his face, he didn't know what to say. In reponse, he just grumbled, "Don't mention it."  
  
She watched him as he walked off to the Slytherin Dungeons. Then she turned, feeling eyes on her. Harry and Ron quickly looked back at their plates. She didn't care. Who cares what they thought.  
  
Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, almost laughing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Hermione sat in the Common Room, staring into the fire dreamily, smiling. Ron and Harry finally gained up the courage to talk to her about it.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron blurted out.  
  
Hermione scoffed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been acting either moody or.. dreamy," Harry explained.  
  
"Dreamy?"  
  
"Er, I mean.. Thoughtful."  
  
Hermione bit her lip.. should she really tell them? They had a right to know all these odd feelings... Hermione swallowed, and said slowly, "I've been thinking about Draco lately."  
  
"WHAT!?" they both yelped, but Ron was much louder.  
  
Hermione flared up, "What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Dra - 'Mione, we're talking about Malfoy here! Malfoy - the one who hates our guts!" Ron cried frustratedly.  
  
Harry was only too thankful that there were only a few people in the Common Room.  
  
"He doesn't hate our guts - well, I don't think anyway! If he did, why would he talk to me?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, and his voice faultered, "Talk to you?"  
  
He could see her grow uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, not much. Just like.. at dinner. That's all."  
  
Ron snorted, "Right."   
  
"What's your problem, Ron?" Hermione snapped at him viciously.  
  
He leapt out of his seat, and shouted, "My problem? You're the one talking to Draco Malfoy! Our mortal enemy!!"  
  
"For one thing, he's your mortal enemy. And why should you care?"  
  
"What if he's up to no good?"  
  
"Oh, right, Ron."  
  
"You should stop talking to him!"  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth, then, impulsively roared, "Oh, rot in Hell, Ron!"  
  
As she stomped upstairs, Harry and Ron looked after her, speechless. The others in the common room gawked at them, then went back to their business.  
  
Then they turned toward each other. They didn't have to even say anything - they just wondered the same thing.. Why did she defend Malfoy?  
  
~~~  
  
After Notes: Yep. Here it is. Sorry it focused so much on Harry and Ron/Hermione sort of ties, but I thought it'd beb important to keep them in. After all, they are best friends! And now Hermy and Draco are at the point where they're both sick of pretending.. are they going to stay this way? Or will things change? You never know!! As a treat of this chapter taking forever, I'll try to get the next one up quickly. There ya go. 


	4. Surrender

Notes: Hiya! Yeah, it's me again. I want to write in response to a couple of the reviews I read..  
  
the counter - They're 16 years old.. what did you expect? But I settle with you. Next time, I'll write a tragedy or humor Harry Potter to satisfy your need.  
  
Jakalaki - I'm SOO sorry about that! My demon computer saved my chapter wrong, and I didn't realize it until I put it up! I would NEVER do that to you on purpose.. so I re-typed (in evil notepad), and replaced that chapter as soon as I could. With some mistakes. Anyway.. don't worry about it anymore! I'm sorry it hurt your eyes.. *hands you a brownie and a Band-aid*  
  
Other Notes: This chapter took longer then I expected. I didn't want to mess it up! Also, Hermione and Draco's are about equal during most of the time because I was writing to the beat of two songs at a time (Evanescence for Hermione, Linkin Park songs for Draco). But here you are.. Read on!  
  
Chapter Four - Surrender  
  
Hermione didn't speak with either Ron or Harry the next day. She merely buried her nose in a book anytime they tried to engage in a conversation with her.  
  
The fact was, she was rather deep in thought. Did Draco feel the same way she was starting to feel? Everytime she denied the fact that she felt a bit deeper toward Draco, she nearly scoffed out loud. Her mind scolded her - Hermione, you idiot, don't even bother trying to convince yourself otherwise.  
  
It was odd, though. She was getting tired of pretending they didn't mix - that she was nothing but a Mudblood Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin King. Fact was, they were both clever and certain situations had brought them a little closer to each other.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco rubbed his head. He hadn't gone down to breakfast that evening - he didn't feel like it. His morning class was double potions, and he would have to see her again.. He was sick of caring. Why should he care? He had spent the last five years mocking her exsistance, anyway.  
  
Something was different this year, though. Something had changed. Instead of clashing so terribly like they used to when they met, they actually blended. He felt like it was just him who thought this, though.  
  
"Drakkie? Oh, Drakkie? Breakfast is nearly over.. do you want to walk to potions together?" Pansy's poisonous voice came through the door.  
  
That, he decided, was one woman he never could stand.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione didn't sit in her normal middle seat between Ron and Harry. Instead, she switched places with Ron and sat on the end - Draco on her left.  
  
When he entered, he looked at her, then his normal seat, and pretended like he didn't even notice. Sitting on the right side of the table, he hissed through the corner of his mouth, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to meet you in the library after class," she whispered in response.  
  
Draco didn't want to meet her there! After all, there would be someone to see - someone to hear.. "No. I'd like to eat lunch."  
  
"You're the same as me.. you don't eat lunch anymore. Stop lying. Just meet me there - there won't be anyone in there."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco waited nervously in the library. What did she want? Did she notice the way he aways chanced looks over at her? Nonsense, he snorted. It was natural for him to give a sweeping glance at everyone - it was what he did day after day.  
  
Hermione came into the room, her brilliant brown hair flying behind her as she walked up to him. He was terribly thankful no one else was here. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked, acting as if everything was well.  
  
"Draco.. answer me. Why did you help me up that one day?" she inquired sharply, getting directly to the point.  
  
He made a face. Did he have to tell? Well, he could always bend the truth. Not lie, just bend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I knocked you down, after all. And I have enough respect for you to help you up," he stated promptly.  
  
Hermione rose an eyebrow. Did he really think she was that gulliable?  
  
"I'm tired of pretending, Draco," she sighed, using much emphasis on his name.  
  
He looked surprised. "Pretending about what?"  
  
"About - about what? About everything! Pretending you didn't tell me about your mum, about your dad beating you, about - the hug! It felt like - it-"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Why did he do it? Hell if he knew. Maybe it was the way she looked when she was upset. Inside, it had made him laugh a little, but it also made him feel certain longings. With the mention of the embrace, he lost his head. It was something that just happened - something he did not plan out.  
  
Silencing her with a kiss, he felt warmth and joy like never before. He held her tightly, and, in the end, reluctantly released her. Her eyes opened, and were wide with shock. He saw her grow red, and he could even feel it in himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione had absolutely no clue what to say. What was he expecting her to say? Was she supposed to be critical and cry out 'Why did you do that?', go back to yelling at him, tell him to meet her again, or leave?  
  
Frustrated, because she wasn't used to not knowing what to do, she boiled inside and bubbled out, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Draco, who was red, (wait, she thought to herself, Draco - blushing? Where's a camera when you need one?), answered calmly, "I felt like it. See you around."  
  
*~*~*  
  
He left her gaping at him. He smacked himself mentally. Why did he do that!? He didn't know anymore... well, there would always be time to sort it out. Maybe he could talk to Severus about it. After all, he was somewhat like a father to him.  
  
Notes - Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. Oh, if you're wondering about the Chapter name.. well, we're all familiar with those annoying banner ads, right? Well, I don't know why, but I thought that stupid "Love at first blush" banner ad had a name that fit the chapter... somehow. But I didn't use it mostly due to the fact that I HATE banner ads! I mean.. always wasting your ink when you print out the lyrics on a page and - oh, sorry. Anyway, I used Surrender because it was the song (by Evanescence) that fit the way Hermione felt towards Draco rather nicely. Anyway.. 'til next time! 


	5. Moving Rather Fast

Notes - I did this chapter much faster then I expected. I'm sorry that everything's moving rather fast in this, but keep in mind this is my first Fanfic, (on here), and I'm mostly trying just to get a feel for this. Not to mention, the question still remains: Is it possible to have a successful Draco/Hermy Relationship? Let's find out.. read on!  
  
Chapter 5 - Moving Rather Fast  
  
During the next class, Charms, and during dinner, Hermione was very bubbly and cheerful. Harry and Ron looked at her oddly as she chatted with Ginny, Pavarati, and Lavender.  
  
Harry casually wondered, "So, what happened to make you in such a better mood?"  
  
"Oh, stuff," Hermione said vaguely.   
  
Ron was about to say something, but Harry kicked him under the table. There was no need to spoil the good moood, he figured.  
  
The rest of the dinner continued uneventfully.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione dangled upside-down on one of the squashy armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room the next day, early in the morning. No one else was down there, and she had her eyes closed, smiling as the warmth from the fire radiated onto her. Feeling rather snug in a plain white sweater and some jeans, she opened her eyes and nearly screamed from shock.  
  
A gorgeous looking owl with bronze talons and rich, dark brown feathers and piercing golden eyes dropped a rolled piece of parchment on her chest and landed on the arm of the chair.  
  
Hermione brought herself up, and unrolled the parchment. She read it quietly to herself:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I thought some things should  
  
be cleared up between us. I'm  
  
hoping that you're awake, and  
  
you could meet me in the West  
  
Tower as soon as you can. Write  
  
back with your response.  
  
- Draco  
  
Hermione looked over at the handsome owl, who she now noticed was huge in porpotion, and stroked him. He had on a smooth brown collar, with the name Mors on it.  
  
She took a quill off the table, and wrote rushedly beneath his signature, "I'll be there soon". After rolling up the letter again, she tied it to the owl's leg and whispered, "Good-bye, Mors. Take this back to Draco."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco waited, leaning against the window and peering outside. The sun was just about to rise, and it looked beautiful over the lake. He was wearing a leather jacket along with a black pair of slacks.  
  
What exactly was he going to say to her when she came? He wasn't sure. He had the letter in his pocket, and watched as Mors swooped low by the lake, then pushed himself into the air.  
  
When hearing footsteps, he snapped out of his trance. He turned around slowly, and saw Hermione, still in her sweater and jeans. She looked curious, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. Actually, he wanted more than just to see her, but he wouldn't go into it. "I want to know.. why did you start talking to me? Pity? Curiousity? Or is this just a phase?"  
  
"A phase! Draco, you've completely misunderstood me!" she exclaimed rather frustratedly, but had more patience than before. "In the beginning, before the potion, I.. I thought you were intelligent. Then, after the potion, I.. was curious and wanted a way to get to know you. You told me, and.. I wanted to support you; to understand you. Now, I have other reasons."  
  
He rose an eyebrow, and tried to maintain his anxiety. Cautiously, but flowing, he asked, "What now?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty Questions?" she exploded, then, seeing his confused look, she threw in, "It's a Muggle game."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you tell me why you really asked me here?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco thought about what Severus had said to him...  
  
'It never hurts to be honest... now are you going to tell me who you're talking about?'  
  
That was an odd piece of advice, he thought.  
  
"Draco, answer me!"  
  
He turned toward Hermione, who was shivering in her thin sweater. He took a long breath, and said quietly, "I wanted to see you. Not about anything in general, just to see you."  
  
Hermione looked as if she wasn't sure what to say.   
  
"That kiss yesterday meant a lot more than I can admit to," Draco went on. "But the fact is - well, even though I have feelings for you, it wouldn't work. I want you to understand that."  
  
"Why wouldn't it?" she raged, looking completely unsettled by this.  
  
Curse that stupid Veritaserum! If it wasn't for it.. "We're from completely different worlds. You're from Potter-Land, and I'm stuck in Slytherin-World."  
  
"Potter Land!" she yelled, "Are you kidding me! Draco.. Draco..."  
  
She kept repeated his name, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"You're wonderful, Hermione. It's only been a few days, but it only takes a minute to figure that out. The fact is, though, that this meant nothing. We were just tied up with this. My home isn't all that bad, and you needn't worry about me."  
  
She looked up at him. Oh, no. Her dark brown eyes, so full of depth and character, were now full of tears. "Fine. I suppose you're right. All of this didn't mean a thing," fighting off tears, she continued, "I suppose I'll see you around, but we don't need to act as if we know each other. Not like anyone but us knows what happened."  
  
He nodded slightly. His stomache squirmed. "I'm glad you understand."  
  
Draco reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, a gesture to reassure her, but she pulled away.  
  
"We don't know each other, remember?" she hissed. "So, as not to damage your reputation, the Gryffindor Mudblood is leaving, your Highness."  
  
As she spun on her heel, nose in air, and left, he heard her sob. "Wait, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Good-bye, Malfoy," she called behind her shoulder and started down the long steps.  
  
Draco banged his fist on the ledge of the window. Damnit! It does hurt to be honest...  
  
After Notes - I know, you're probably all furious at me, but don't worry. I'm not done yet. Honestly, five chapters? Pathetic! But I'm most likely taking a break from this... Like I said before, I'm thinking of doing Humor. 


	6. Denial Part One

_Disclaimer – I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times... I don't own any of Jo's characters! Kay!? But the plot is my own. And I shall beat you down with a flaming shovel if you dare to take it.  
  
Notes: HEY!! -hugs you all lovingly-! If you're reading this, you're either new or really loyal! I love you! Anyway... I'm BAAAACK! Isn't that great!? I came to for no real reason, and then went, "Oh, yeah, I have a story here!" And I reread all of it. And you know what!? It's time I update it.. I don't know where it's going 'till I slop it down, so I can't tell you nothin' 'bout it except it's completely Draco.  
  
Personal Notes: Yeah, I know the notes are really long! But I missed you guys! Anyway, on a more personal note, this "chapter" is dedicated to someone who reminds me so terribly of Draco sometimes and kind of "inspired" me since I'm in the same situation as Hermione. Yeah, you'll hear this name a lot I bet, but it's dedicated to a guy I knew/dated/was close friends with named Awston. So.. anyway.. that's my notes for now.. so.. READ ON!!!  
  
**Chapter Six – Denial  
**  
_Time passed. Sometimes it was fast. Sometimes it was slow. Sometimes when Draco looked at the clock, he could have sworn it was bewitched to be frozen for a solid five minutes sometimes.  
  
He had to get his mind cleansed of... her. She was like a virus – no antibiotic to take, he just had to wait it out.  
  
A week or so passed. He didn't talk to her, he avoided eye contact, he tried not to think of her. She was a phase. A phase he was over.  
  
At times his mind screamed, You love her! You know it! He was just melodramatic, though. Like? Maybe. Love? Never.  
  
He couldn't love. It hurt too much. It didn't really result in anything he wanted. So why bother? He was better without it.  
  
But - !  
  
Silence!  
  
He nodded inwardly. That's better.  
  
When he did see her, he turned away as fast as he possibly muster. He could see the pain reflected in her eyes, but if anyone asked, he didn't even know that filthy little Mudblood was there.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Pansy simpered one day, not eating lunch because she was determined to lose weight.  
  
Draco turned to her sharply. He snarled at her, "Nothing! Pansy, you don't need to worry about me! Not like we're dating or anything!"  
  
Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"We're.. we're not?" she cried softly, feeling heartbroken.  
  
Draco felt no mercy. "No. We're not."  
  
He left the lunch table and went to the Slytherin Dungeons to cool down and clear his head. He didn't need her or anyone. Not even.. her._**  
  
**Notes: REALLY SHORT!! I'm sorry. My mom and brother are screaming their heads off and I can't concentrate. I'll write more soon, I hope. Please review, I've been out of the Harry Potter loop for a long time.. Time to channel my pain and anger towards something constructive, like cleaning!_


End file.
